Conventional baby bathes have a simple container-like structure or an air-inflatable structure which may also serve as a small swimming pool. An disadvantage of the baby bath of these types is that the water level within the bath is hard to adjust relative to the size of the baby to be bathed therein. Further, in case that changing water when the baby is being bathed has to be done, it is also very difficult to do so. Moreover, the baby to be bathed in these conventional baby bathes has to be held by the hands of its parent or baby sitter and it may some times happen that the baby accidently falls onto ground or into the baby bath and thus hurt.
In addition, such conventional baby bathes have such a structure which has substantially no maneuverability so that moving the baby bathes to everywhere is quite inconvenient.
It is therefore desirable to provide a double tub bath structure which has a location-adjustable baby holder inside a water container and wheels mounted thereon so as to overcome the above-mentioned problems.